Poker And Boxes
by OTDSDMC123
Summary: When Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda All Decide To Play A Game Of Poker, And The Winner Gets The Best Prize, Allen's Finally Happy For His Poker Skills.


Yullen

Don't Own -Man Or Characters.

Allen sat at the cafeteria tables, shuffling cards over and over- as if waiting for someone. He sighed and put the cards down, took a drink and a few bites of his snack, before putting his hand on the table and his head on his head. After what seemed to him to be 30 minutes (only 5), he picked up the cards again. Lost in thought the white haired teen didn't notice the footsteps behind him. Not until someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Oi! Baka Moyashi! Listen when people talk to you!"Kanda started to yell even before Allen had noticed someone's presence.

"It's Allen, BaKanda. And I was thinking, not caring if you were talking or not." Allen replied deadpanned.

Kanda got ready to punch him when something hit his head. Looking behind him to see what it was the raven haired teen saw Lenalee. "Stop it. We didn't plan to meet up so you can be an ass."

Kanda sighed and was about to sit down when Lavi started humming in his ear. "Yuu-chan!" Kanda punched the red-head without giving anyone a chance to stop him. Kanda sat down next to Allen without even a glance to the now bleeding Lavi.

"Kanda! Apologize!" Lenalee started tugging on his hair to annoy him so that he would do as she said.

"Yeah, Yuu-chan. Do as she says and apologize to the red-headed idiot." Allen said with a smirk, daring Kanda to touch him. When Kanda raised his hand to punch him Allen just hugged him, knowing that doing something so ridiculous would distract him. And it did. For a moment Kanda just sat there confused, not used to contact. While Kanda just sat there dazed Allen took the time to run and hide behind Lenalee, knowing that Kanda would never do anything bad to her.

Lenalee sighed. "All of you. Sit. Now. Or I leave and tell Komui what you all are doing here and that you invited me."

With that they all took their spots around the cafeteria table. When they were all situated Allen picked up the cards again, shuffling them a final time. When they all had their cards Allen finally decided to speak. "Everyone knows the rules right?" When everyone nodded he continued. "Lenalee, did you grab the vodka?" When she nodded he turned to Lavi, who pulled out a different kind of liquor. Then finally to Kanda, who pulled out snacks.

When everyone looked at him he smirked and pulled out a box. When Lavi tried to open it Allen smacked his hand. "I thought you said you knew the rules? Even I don't know what's in the box. It's for the winner, so hands off, Baka."

When they had everything situated, and each had a drink of the weaker liquor, they began to play poker. Lavi was the first out, meaning that he had to drink 10 shots of vodka and coffee in a row. No gagging. Nothing. And then he had to stay with the group and act normal.

Lenalee was the next out. All she had to do was take off the top layer of clothing. When she started grumbling Allen showed her the sheet that they all had made and signed earlier, with the losers punishments and each saying that what ever their punishment was they would do it without whining or questions.

Now it was down to Kanda and Allen. Kanda was doing better than Allen expected, but he wasn't Allen Walker good.

Within minutes Allen had all of Kandas chips and they were on the last hand, but there was no need. They all knew that Allen was going to win at this point. But Kandas pride wouldn't let him stop. His punishment wasn't very bad. He just had to hug Lavi for a minute.

The original condition was that he would have to kiss him, however they all agreed-when making the rules- that that was going to far. So Kanda sat holding Lavi for a minute, while Lenalee and Allen sat giggling and Lavi started to cuddle with Kanda. When the minute was up Kanda pushed Lavi away so hard that he fell down, and Lavi looked like he was going to cry.

When they put the game and stuff away they started to sit around, eat, drink, and talk. Finally having a day off tomorrow, they didn't hold back. Not until they realized that it was almost 2 in the morning. And that Lavi was at the point that he needed to stop. All of them, besides Lavi, decided that it was a good time to go to bed.

Lenalee grabbed the vodka bottle she brought and asked how Lavi was going to get to his room. But no-one was listening to her. So Lenalee took him to his room since Kanda and Allen seemed to be having a staring contest.

Once Lenalee was out of the room the boys cleaned everything else up. But neither talked for a while. When they did it was Kanda who broke the silence.

"So what is in that box, Moyashi? You really expect me to think that you just asked for a box with a nice prize and didn't even peak?"

Allen looked at him for a moment. "I didn't look, and I'm not the one who chose or put the prize in there so I have no idea what it is. I asked a finder, whose name was...damn, I can't remember. Anyway, I asked a finder to help me pick a top prize. When he asked for what I told him that I'm having a game. All guys are gay and girls. So he went and bought the prize for me. When he came back he was going to just give it to me, but when I told him how it was gonna go down he put it in the box and taped it for me. Then I came here for dinner and have been here since. So, no. I really haven't peaked."

When he finished talking Kanda got an idea. "So you're saying that you told this guy that basically a bunch of gay guys are gonna play a game and we need a top prize?" When Allen nodded he smirked. "So why not open it now? If it's at all similar to what I'm thinking of then we could both use it."

Allen was confused, but seeing that smirk he soon got it and started blushing. "Why? Don't you hate me? That's...uhm...well, weird I guess."

Kanda snickered then walked over to Allen. "What does sex have to do with hate? And who ever said that I hate you? You just annoy the fuck out of me." Kanda stated simply.

When Allen decided that it really kinda didn't matter he opened the box. At first he was confused, then started blushing.

In the box was an costume and toys. Gay toys. For male sex or female sex. Not something you normally use in regular sex.

And the costume. It was transgender. Could stretch all over. So that if a female wore it everything fit and the chest expanded for her. And if a male wore it then it would hide what was necessary. Allen just sat staring at the box until Kanda came over to look in it.

When Kanda pulled out the costume Allen started to blush harder. It was a dress. A flowy dress. Similar to a maids outfit but could be worn for actual things if a small teen girl were to wear it. Black and purple was all Allen could see. The dress had a black top with purple accents. And a purple skirt with sliver accents. Connected with a shiny black and sliver belt.

Allen just stood in horror as he looked at it. And when he looked at Kanda he knew that Kanda was going to make him wear it.

Allen sighed and grabbed the costume from Kanda. Putting it back in the box. He closed the box and grabbed everything heading for his room. When he realized that Kanda was standing in the same spot staring at him he sighed again. "Are you coming or are you just going to stare at my ass?"

With that Kanda grabbed his stuff and followed Allen to his room. When they got there Allen put the box on the bed and started to put everything else away. When he felt hands on him he turned around. Kanda had the dress again and was holding it against Allen. "Perfect size too."

Allen just finish what he was doing and grabbed the dress. When he went to the bathroom he thought about ripping it so he didn't have to wear it, but he knew Kanda would kill him if he did that. So he just put it on, not looking in the mirror to see the way that it slightly hung off of his shoulders to give the illusion that there was cleavage. The rest fit perfectly as well. Allen groaned, dreading the fact that he has to go out there.

With a very red face, Allen walked out of his room to face Kanda. When Kanda saw him he started blushing as well. He waved Allen over and started touching all over. When Allen walked over to Kanda he noticed that he didn't see the box of toys. Hoping that it meant that Kanda wasn't planing on using them Allen decided that it wasn't going to be that bad.

With Kanda touching every part of Allen, Allen was at a loss of what to do. When Kanda leaned back to look at him he started blushing and looked away. "What's wrong, Moyashi?"

Allen s head snapped back. "It's Allen, BaKanda. And nothing, I was just...wondering...what I was supposed to do." The last part came out as a whisper and as Allen was lowering his head. Kanda barely heard it but smirked.

"Just feel. This is what you get for winning. You don't have to do anything. Just stand there looking sexy and let me make you feel good." With that said Kanda started touching Allen again. Then Kanda stood up and started kissing Allen.

Allen was shocked for a moment, but soon snapped out of it. 'it's what people do while having sex, right? No problem.' Allen started kissing back forcefully. Kanda twisted them so that Allen was the one next to the bed. Then he pushed him down and crawled over Allen. He gave Allen a quick kiss before moving down and kissing his neck. Soon he started sucking and using teeth, leaving hickies and bite marks all over Allen.

When Kanda was satisfied that everyone would know that Allen was taken he moved on, slightly pulling down the dress to get to one of Allens nipples. Allen started moaning loudly when Kanda started sucking on his nipple, using teeth and tongue to make Allen feel amazing. When Kanda put his knee between Allens leg Allen started to grind on it, needing some sort of friction. When Kanda pulled away Allen grunted in annoyance.

Kanda watched Allen for a moment before ducking under the dress and pulling down Allens boxers while teasing his member. When Allen moaned and arched his back Kanda started smirking. Pulling the dress up, Kanda started to stare at Allen-who was trying to get some sort of friction. When Kanda thought that he had teased Allen enough he started to suck on the tip of Allens erection.

When Allen gasped and tried to thrust deeper into Kandas mouth Kanda put his hands on Allens hips to hold him down. After a little while, Kanda started bobbing his head and slowly messaging Allens hips, confusing Allen. 'doesn't he hate me? Why's he acting so soft?'

Allens thoughts were cut off when Kanda started to deep throat him, making Allen arch his back again, moaning louder and louder. "K-Kanda! I-I-I'm g-gonn-" Before he could get the words out Kanda started swallowing around Allens member, making Allen cum in Kandas mouth. Kanda drank Allens cum while watching Allen, the kissed the younger teen when he had his breath back.

When Allen realized what he tasted in Kandas mouth he started blushing and was turned on again. Kanda pulled out lube from his pocket, which he got from the box, and slicked his fingers. Slowly, one by one, he put his fingers in Allen, stretching the white haired teen. When Kanda thought that he was ready he pulled out, causing Allen to grunt in disappointment. When something cold started poking at his entrance Allen was confused. When he looked down he realized that Kanda was going to use a toy on him. Before he could object Kanda put the toy in and turned it on all the way.

Allens back arched as much as possible, with his mouth and eyes open as much as possible. No sounds were coming out of him, the the grinding and grabby hands told Kanda how much Allen liked this. When Kanda started to stroke Allen while moving the toy, Allen started moaning so loud he was almost screaming.

Watching Allen with sadistic pleasure, Kanda felt like he needed to be in him. So after a few more moments of using the toy Kanda pulled it out and moved into position. When Allen groaned again Kanda looked up to see Allen, who looked disappointed again, with a blush covering his face softly, while his mouth was open and his eyes were focused on Kanda. When he saw Kanda kick of his pants he started to get excited again.

When Kanda was ready he looked at Allen, as if asking for permission. When Allen started trying to get Kanda in him Kanda smirked and thrust into Allen. When Allen made a strangled moan noise Kanda was worried, but Allen was getting impatient so he started moving and grinding.

Kanda caught up and stilled Allens hips, then started thrusting into Allen, hard and fast.

When Allen thought he needed more he tried to say it, but was unable. So he started scratching Kandas back hoping he knew what it meant. After a little bit he figured it out and started going faster, then harder.

Kanda flipped Allen over and hugged him, holding Allen to his chest while he continued to assault Allens prostate. When Allen tried to thrust back into Kanda, he knew that he was close. So he reached around and started stroking Allen in time with his thrusts. After a few more hard thrusts Allen came, with Kanda following a moment later.

When Allen came down from his sex high he realized that the dress had cum all over it and felt kinda bad. When Kanda pulled him into his chest he realized how cold he was. When Kanda started stroking his hair he was confused.

The look in Kandas eyes was something that Allen had never seen before.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I don't hate you. In fact, I love you. Have since the day we met."

Allen couldn't stop staring at Kanda. 'he loves me? Then why'd he always try to fight? Why'd he decide to say it tonight? Why not some other day?' even though Allens thoughts couldn't stop, not a sound came out of his mouth.

For a moment Kanda thought that he should have kept his mouth shut, then Allen started grinning and crying. Before Kanda could as what was wrong Allen kissed him. Allen put his hands around Kandas neck and almost pulled him on top of himself. Even when they stopped kissing Allen was still grinning.

"Was that your way of saying I love you to?"

When Allen nodded he could see how happy Kanda was. That night Kanda stayed with Allen and didn't go back to his room until he had to get ready for the day, but not before another heated make out session.

~X~

When Allen made it down to the cafeteria the first thing that he saw was a very sick Lavi. Snickering, Allen got his food and went to go sit by him. When he was close enough he could hear Lavi saying that they should have just gone to bed. He was confused until he saw a blushing Lenalee.

"Something happen last night with you two?" Smirking Allen watched at Lavis head snapped up, then he groaned. Lenalee just sat there blushing.

"Well... me and Lavi are together now... and I accidentally kept him up to long. So when my alarm clock went off we only had an hour of sleep." Lenalee tried to explain with her head down.

Allen snorted. "Idiot. Why not just take some meds and go back to sleep. Tell Kamui and Bookman that you hit your head or something?"

Lavi groaned again. "I can't. I swore that I would help Bookman today."

When Allen started giggling Lavi shot him a glare, but stopped when a shadow fell over Allen.

When Allen finally noticed the shadow he turned around to see a pissed Kanda. "Don't glare at the Moyashi like that."

For a moment Allen just stared at Kanda before glaring at him. "It's Allen, BaKanda. You should know it by now."

When Allen started pouting Kanda just laughed, causing Lavi, Lenalee, and anyone else who heard it to stare at him like he finally snapped. "I know your name idiot. Moyashi works just fine." Kanda decided to finally sit and put an arm around Allen, who just sat there blushing with his head down.

When everyone continued to stare Kanda started to get pissed. Seeing this everyone but Lavi and Lenalee stopped staring.

"Atleast we got more than an hour of sleep." Allen stated, keeping his head down but feeling those eyes on him. When he saw Kanda looking at him confused he just looked away.

When Lavi and Lenalee got the meaning they both gasped, causeing Kanda to be even more confused. Allen sighed and explained. "They got together last night... even though I thought that Lavi was gay..." Allen started to get confused.

"Bisexual. Not gay. No gay. There is a difference." Lavi mumbled, unable to look away.

When a finder came to find Kanda, to tell him that Kamui had a mission for him, he sighed before kissing Allen. "I love you, and I'll be back soon."

"I love you too, so hurry up."

When Kanda walked away Allen realized that everyone was staring at him and blushing.

"This is going to be fun." Allen mumbled before smirking and going back to his room so sleep a little longer.


End file.
